Fiore Academy of Magic
by Risa-Chan22
Summary: Fiore Academy is a school to train and educate young mages. It located on Tenrou Island. Lucy and Natsu learn what magic is all about in the years at Fiore Academy of magic. The tri-wizard tournament comes around to the academy and Harry, Ron and Hermione meet new friends. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Fiore Academy of Magic Chapter 1**

Chapter 1 Fiore Academy

Fiore Academy is a school to train and educate young mages. It's located on an island off the shores of Fiore Kingdom, called Tenrou Island.

This island is an ancient land, where the castle like building with multiple small structures makes up the school. The stone used to build the school have been weathered with age. It's quite large in size, has many towers and rooms. The forests around the island are lush and full of wild life to study.

The story begins with a young mage named Lucy Heartfilia.

: Lucy's point of view:

It was nearing 9 am when I, Lucy Heartfilia made my way to the train station. I was getting excited about another year at my magical school, Fiore Academy. The magical train that ran across water to the island always amazed me.

I got on my train at about 9:30 am and found my best friend Levy McGarden. We've been friends since 1st year and are both in Fairy Tail house.

"Excited yet Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"You know I am Levy-chan," I answered with a smile.

: Normal point of view:

Meanwhile Natsu Dragneel was dreading the long ride to his school, Fiore Academy. He gets horrible motion sickness. His rival/best friend Gray Fullbuster always made fun of him. Gray drags Natsu on the train around 9:00 am.

"Gray why can't I swim to school?" wined Natsu.

"Because it's against the rules idiot!" said Gray.

"You suck, so do the rules!" Natsu yelled, earning him a hit on the head by Gajeel Redfox, who sat with them on the train. Gajeel was equally dreading the ride.

"Sit down moron! I'm not liking it either!" Gajeel yelled.

: Lucy's point of view:

Their obnoxious behavior and so called conversation could be heard throughout the train. Levy and I couldn't believe they were so loud and at it again.

Just then Erza Scarlet came bursting into our cabin.

"Who's making all the noise?" She asked us.

"Probably the boys down there," said Levy while point down the walkway of the train.

"Thanks," Erza said while she left toward the boys.

"I wouldn't want to be them right now," I told Levy.

: Normal point of view:

Meanwhile with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel

"What the hell are you doing?" Ezra yelled as she burst into the cabin.

"E..E..Erza," said Natsu and Gray. They are both scared of her for good reason.

"Sorry abo…" started Gray. Next thing anyone knew Natsu and Gray had their heads bashed together by Erza.

: Lucy's point of view:

Levy and I wondered what Erza was doing to the boys making all the noise.

"Levy what do you think Erza did?" I asked Levy.

"My guess is she beat up Natsu and Gray again," answered Levy.

"Why do they always fight," I asked myself. This is going to be a long ride.

2 Hours later

Gildarts Clive was there to greet us when the train arrived on the island. As I got off the train with Levy, I couldn't help but think about starting a new semester as a 4th year student.

Natsu was helped off the train by Gray. The children of dragons have trouble with transportation. Gajeel, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney weren't fairing much better than Natsu. The only exception was Wendy Marvell who didn't seem affected.

Levy and I started the mile long hike up to the Academy grounds to the school building. We wanted first pick at beds in our dorm.

Natsu seemed to be feeling better now because he and Gray were now racing toward the school.

I sighed at the site of them running because this happened every year since 1st year.

It was about 11:30 am when everyone made it to the grand hall for opening ceremonies.

Wendy and Juvia made it to the Fairy Tail house table first to say hello. Wendy was still new here being only in 2nd year, so Juvia was her mentor.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiore Academy of Magic Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 Opening Ceremonies

By noon the headmaster, The Celestial Spirit King, called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome to another year at Fiore Academy," said the headmaster, "I hope you all find the feast to your liking."

"We welcome Freed Justine as teacher of study of ancient runes and Bickslow as teacher of frog choir," he continued, "Now let's eat!"

After the opening statements were said, everyone was free to chat and eat.

Levy and I got as much food on our plates as possible, since we haven't had breakfast. Natsu and Gray were across our table having an eating contest.

Erza was yelling angrily at the others who were causing disturbances.

Same old, same old, something never change in Fiore Academy.

Blue Pegasus house table was just as rowdy today. Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki were flirting with all the girls as always.

Beth Vanderwood liked the attention but couldn't say the same for the others.

Arana Webb wasn't amused by their antics. Neither was Kagura Mikazuchi, who was friends with Erza.

Jellal Fernandes was quiet as he always seemed to be. He was also a childhood friend of Erza. He tended to keep to himself.

Lamia scale house table was quite quiet for once. Lyon Vastia was staring at Juvia Loxar from their table. Sherry Blendy was mad at Ren for flirting with other girls. Sorano was keeping to herself even though Chelia Blendy was asking many questions.

Sabertooth house table was louder than Fairy Tail house table. Sting and Rouge were comparing dragon stories while Yukino Aguria was listening intently. Minerva Orlando was boosting about herself as always with Orga Nanagear eating it up.

Back at Fairy Tail House Table

Gajeel had decided to join in with Natsu and Gray's eating contest much to Levy and I's dismay. Food started to fly which started a food fight. Some random food hits Erza in the face. Next thing anyone knew the tables started flying.

Makarov Dreyar couldn't believe his eyes, more rowdiness from his house. He could almost feel the anger and contempt coming from the headmaster. This happens every year.

The headmaster cleared his throat and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. Food was sliding down the walls and everything else.

Now that the chaos has stopped Fairy Tail house was reprehended and was order to clean up the mess.

Sighing I help with the clean up while the other houses depart for their dorms.

"Why do I always have to get into trouble because of you three?" I yelled angrily pointing at Natsu and Gray.

"It's not my fault it's Gray's!" yelled Natsu.

"Like hell it is my fault flame brain!" yelled back Gray.

"It's always your fault ice cube!" insulted Natsu.

"You wanna go again flame brain!" yelled Gray.

"Stop it all of you!" Erza yelled, "Clean up!"

After what seemed like hours we were done cleaning. Levy and I headed to bed.

"I hope tomorrow will be more manageable," I said.

"Me too," agreed Levy.

-In the dorms-

Erza was getting ready for bed when Levy and I made it up to the dorms.

Levy was so tried; she collapsed on her bed asleep before her head hit the pillow.

I was tried too but Juvia had the light on so I fell asleep with the lights on.

Juvia was reading in the corner until she too fell asleep.

To be continued


End file.
